1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to identification tags and badges of a type which are designed to be worn on an individual's clothing by securing the tag or badge using a lockable crimp pin or safety pin which is attached to the body of the tag. More specifically, the invention is directed to tags and badges which are formed of a molded plastic material and which include an integrally molded channel along the rear surface thereof in which the base of a crimp pin is slidably received to thereby securely lock the pin to the tag or badge.
2. History of the Related Art
Most conventional tags, badges, buttons or the like, are attached to an area of an article of clothing or wearing apparel such as a pocket or lapel by using safety or double lock crimp pins which are mounted to such items. The pins are designed to extend through a portion of cloth with the tip of the pin thereafter being retained from withdrawal or displacement by a U-shaped catch formed either integrally with the pin or extending from the body of the tag or badge. Unfortunately, most pins are mounted to tags and badges in such a manner that the pins are easily separated therefrom thereby destroying the usefulness of the tags and badges for future use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,133 to Day discloses a badge having a cellulose body which is bent to provide front and rear panels having spaced openings therein through which portions of a safety or double lock crimp pin extend. There is nothing within the structure to retain the pin rigidly with respect to the cellulose material and therefore the pin may pivot relative to the material and may be easily displaced by pulling the pin relative to the body of the badge. Another type of badge or button design for attaching to wearing apparel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,325, also to Day. In this patent a license or other object is designed to be mounted between a front portion and rear removable portion of a badge. A safety pin member may be positioned between the front and rear portions and is retained by frictionally engaging the rear portion of the badge within an annular flange which extends along the periphery of the front portion of the badge. The pin may be removed by frictionally disengaging the rear portion from the front portion and thus the pin can accidently be misplaced if the portions are accidently separated. Modifications of the button or badge are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,785,186, also to Day and United States patent 1,867,964 to Bott.
A different type of badge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 214,296 to Draper et al. In Draper, the front of the badge has rearwardly extending flanges which slidingly receive a rear or back plate having a slot and an opening therein with the pin assembly being carried by the back plate. As with other prior art identification tags and badges, if the back plate is slidingly moved with respect to the front plate the pin assembly may be easily disengaged and accidently misplaced. A somewhat similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,231 to Sleeper, wherein the rear of the badge is slidingly received within the front portion of the badge and wherein the pin assembly is mounted through openings in the rear portion of the badge.
Another means of mounting a pin assembly to a badge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,004 to Maloney. In this patent, the base portion of the pin assembly is adhesively secured to the back portion of the badge. Unfortunately, such adhesive arrangements do not adequately secure the pin assembly relative to the badge and the pin assembly can be easily removed from the badge.
Further examples of identification badges or display buttons and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,232,060 to Foster; 3,559,318 to Sitzberger; and 4,021,575 to Kruger et al.